Ukyo's Curse
by Ukyo-chan
Summary: What happens when Ukyo gets cursed? Mixed feelings abound ^_^
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, called Ukyo's Curse. It's a little funky. Um, I got the idea because I was like, "Hey! Ukyo doesn't have a Jusenkyo Curse!" one day...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan (did I spell that right?). Now, on with the story!

Ukyo's Curse-*^*_:*^*-Prologue

.:Ukyo:.

I slowly walk out of my restaurant, annoyed at the horrible business I'd had. It's not right. I usually have so many customers! I'm stuck taking down the 'Open' sign and replacing it with 'Closed'. I hate that job. I might as well close now, anyway. Ranma is hopeless, and I'm getting less and less popular... 

"OW!"

"Hmm?" I murmur, then pulling in closer, recognize it as Akane. She looks at me with an evil look.

"Oh, hello Akane, what's wrong?"

"You just ran into me! You want Ranma, go to Shampoo's!" She stalks off. 

Shampoo's? That's the Cat Cafe... Ranma went there and not to _my_ restaurant? I tighten my grip on the cart I'm pushing, and bite my lip so as not to cry. Shampoo. The Amazon came from China, becoming Ranma's fiancée when he beat her in battle. The purple haired one. Her Japanese is bad. She is so...! I try not to let out my anger. 

Passing the Cat Cafe, I turn around and peer inside. They're open late, I notice. Probably because Ranma's in there.

Ranma is sitting at a table, drumming his fingers on the table. He's so cute when he does that! I sigh as Shampoo serves him a steaming bowl of ramen, then turn away when he smiles at her. It's too much to take. 

(*_*) Shampoo (*_*) _(AN: Shampoo thinks in Chinese, therefore her grammar is good)_

I look at Ranma happily as he savors his ramen. He doesn't notice me, just blows on his food and then eats it. I wish I could just run into his arms. I'm so confused... why is he so secretive? He comes here every night at eight, then asks for a bowl of ramen. He could go anywhere else, but he chooses my cafe! 

He finishes his bowl and asks for another. I skip back into the kitchen. He had started doing this two days ago. Before that he just ate at the Tendo's. Finally, Ranma is in love with me! I rejoice in the kitchen, surrounded by happiness. 

I suddenly remember about the ramen, and race to get it. Suddenly I see Ukyo, that... girl... with the restaurant! I pretend not to notice and skip towards Ranma.

"Here is ramen, Ranma!" I say in rough Japanese. I need to improve on that language. 

Ranma smiles at me, taking the ramen. He is so in love with me! I sigh. Wait-I see something horrible that makes me gasp, and everything goes black.

| \(Ranma)/|

I shout as Shampoo falls on the floor. She has a smile on her face but looks worn.

I run to get water, then pour it on her face. Why did she faint?! I wonder as she comes to. Then I realize. I look out the window and there's a girl, sword drawn, looking angrily through the window. She has a look similar to that of Shampoo's. An Amazon.

.:Ukyo:.

I turn around when I hear a growl. A woman looking surprisingly like Shampoo stands in the window, facing Shampoo and Ranma. She has a long sword, and she looks ready to use it.

And then I remember. Ranma! I rush inside and try to save him. Shampoo has the look of someone who's seen a ghost on her face. 

"Shampoo!" growls the woman. "You make me cursed!"

Cursed? Shampoo, cursing her? I am so confused. The woman charges, though without her sword, but with a chain. She swings and misses; Shampoo dodges and runs. Panting, Ranma runs after her into an alley. I try to be reasonable.

"Please, lady, be kind to Ranma. Though I am against Shampoo myself," I add.

The lady glares at me. "I Karin, but I not want fight in pair. YOU I KILL!"

I run as Karin rushes me, then I duck. I swing my spatula, hitting her squarely in the nose.

She glares at me again, then yells, "Last resort!" and swings at me with her sword. Suddenly I feel odd... Like my thoughts are jumbled. Taking advantage of the time it takes me to sort it out, she darts after Shampoo and Ranma. 

|\(Ranma)/|

I look at Shampoo running gracefully before me. Then I notice that she is out of sight behind us, so I urge Shampoo to the Tendo house. We get there, and then I hear a scream.

"What was that?" said everyone at once.

"Oh my," says Kasumi. _(AN: She says that too much!)_

"Wait here," I say. Ukyo! She was behind us... is she okay?

I run out back the way we came, and hope I don't catch Karin again... Okay. Coast clear. I find Shampoo, kneeling on the ground, panting in front of the Cat Cafe. How did she get back here?

"Are you all right? Why are you wearing those clothes?" I ask, kneeling beside her. She nodded, then shook her head, then stared at me desperately. 

"I just closed up my place," she says. Why is she talking so... fluently? "And then the woman attacked me, and-"

"Wait, Shampoo." I noticed the shock in her eyes when I said this. "You were right ahead of me. I saw you," I reply, puzzled.

.:Ukyo:.

"No," I say. "It's me, Ukyo!" Is he blind...?

"You need some rest, Shampoo. Come back to the house. I told you to stay there." Then suddenly it dawned upon me. That sword... was cursed?! No, couldn't be! I sigh, but let him carry me to the house upon request, and doze gently.

|\(Ranma)/|

I carry Shampoo up to the house, but enter the back way so she can see herself in the window. I turn her head with my hand so she can see the reflection.

"See, Shampoo? It's you."

She turns her head and shakes it.

"No, no. This is a dream, I 'm Ukyo, Ukyo! Ranma-honey, can't you see?"

.:Ukyo:.

He blinks at me and says it's not a dream, it's real, and that I should go relax in the bath. I didn't protest. I can't believe it! What's wrong? I'm not Shampoo.

I leave him there and take the back way to the bathroom. I take off my comfortable man's clothes and slip into the bath. I feel refreshed, more like myself in it. I sigh, then wrap a towel around me and go to Akane's room to steal some clothes. A last resort. That's what the woman said. It's definitely a last resort to wear Akane's clothes. I flip through her closet until I find some loose jeans and a jacket, that both fit well on me. I look at myself in the mirror. It's me all right. I walk down the stairs smiling. Then I see Ranma. talking to the _real_ Shampoo.

"But you were wearing men's clothes! And denying that you were Shampoo!"

"Ah, but I is Shampoo! And wear these clothes. I no leave this house after crazy lady chase us," she protested.

I slip to the table. Ranma doesn't look up until Shampoo glares at me.

"Ukyo," she hisses.

"Oh, hello Ucchan," says Ranma cheerfully.

"Yes, you know it's me now!" I sigh gratefully.

|\(Ranma)/|

...'You know it's me now...?' I can't think. Wait. Shampoo. She was wearing men's clothes! And saying she was Ukyo?! I need some rest, and I say so. I clamber up to my room, weary and exhausted, and lie down on my pallet. Hopefully now I can get some sleep...

**********************************************************

Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review it. Did ya like it? Was it sappy? Was it too funky? I wanna know! ^_^ I'll write more if I get enough reviews (or if I'm bored, for that matter!)


	2. Cursed?!

Sorry, the storyline before was a little confusing, it will be explained in this chapter ^_^

I'm kinda upset with the reviews. No one likes it!!! But whatever. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan.

Chapter 1- Cursed?!

{/}Akane{\}

I see Ukyo and Shampoo sitting at the kitchen table. I wonder what they're up to...

I hear talk coming from there.

"...and he thought I was you! Weird, huh?"

"Is very odd, yes. I no think Ranma feeling well..."

I step into the kitchen, pretending to be getting some water, but really I want to hear what they're saying. They don't notice me at all.

"I have a feeling that I was dozing off too, a little, I was feeling dizzy and confused..."

"Ah... I no know what to say...I wish he ditch Akane for Shampoo..."

I dropped my glass with a _clunk_. No fair!

The glass splatters into a million pieces, and the water flies up everywhere. Onto Shampoo, onto me, onto Ukyo. I hear a _meow _behind me. I slowly turn around, careful as to not step on glass, and gasp with horror.

(*_*) Shampoo (*_*)

Darn, now I'm a cat. I turn to Akane and mew, mew, mew, mew. She gasps and I wonderingly turn around. It's...me! I mean, the human me, sitting where Ukyo was. She (or I) is sucking her thumb and whimpering because of the broken glass. I don't know what to say... Wait. I can't say anything. Shoot!

.:Ukyo:.

Is it just me or is everyone staring?

{/}Akane{\}

  
"Shampoo?" I shriek, looking at her. But.. but... "there's two of you!" 

"Huh?"

.:Ukyo:.

Here we go again. It seems like everyone's caught the same disease Ranma has! 

"I'm telling you, I'm Ukyo! Ukyo, the chef!" I plead.

"No, you're not," whispers Akane. "Unless... unless, that Amazon..."

I shrug and walk over to the mirror. I look at myself and bite my fist to stop my own cry. No, _no_! I'm... cursed. Cursed to be like... Shampoo?!?!?!?!!?! I can't help it. I scream.

[:}Nabiki{:]

One, two, one, two...(Author's Note: She's doing aerobics.) Oh! Sounds like we have visitors...

_+Kasumi+_

I'm resting in my bed after a tired day of cooking, when suddenly I hear a scream. What was that? Sounded like Shampoo, and a lot of broken glass. I _knew_ I shouldn't have left the kitchen!!!

|\(Ranma)/|

I race down the stairs to the kitchen. My eyes scan over a horrified Akane, broken glass and water, a wet-looking Shampoo, and... wait, a cat? It's Shampoo!!! Eek, I hate cats! But wait... this must mean... there are two Shampoos? I'm so confused...

.:Ukyo:.

What a weird evening. Well, Shampoo discussed it with me and she came up with an explanation. The sword that the woman had was cursed, mixed with Jusenkyo water and Shampoo's blood. Apparently the woman was her mother. Strange...

|\(Ranma)/|

Shampoo and Ukyo just told me the whole story. Karin, it seemed, had also been cursed, but what did she turn into? I suddenly remember how I held her... Blushing furiously, I walk over to Ukyo. She's sitting there demurely, I never realized how pretty she was. But I can't be falling for her, not now, I reason with myself. And then I think of Shampoo. The Amazon goddess. No, Shampoo is the one.

"Oh, Ranma! Shampoo says Karin left Japan!" she said, happiness in her eyes. "I'll have a celebration with you-"

"No, Ukyo. I can't." His voice was solemn. "Shampoo...wouldn't like it. She...is the one for me."

Now her eyes filled with tears, and she pulled her head away. What have I _done_?

.:Ukyo:.

I can't let him see me cry... what does he see in Shampoo? I run, as fast as I can, out of the Tendo household, tramping. Now I cry and keep running until my feet feel like they could explode. And then I reach my house, right next to my shop. There I lie on my bed, my wall covered with pictures of Ranma--I rip them off. I know I have to give him up now. I don't want to, but I have to. Or I'll be miserable for the rest of my life.

*********************************************************************

Sorry if you're still confused. If you don't understand, what happened in this chapter:

Akane sees Ukyo turn into Shampoo

Everyone finds out how Ukyo got cursed: Karin mixed her own daughter's blood with water from Jusenkyo, put it on a sword and, trying to get revenge on Shampoo for her own curse, hits Ukyo and thus curses her. 

****

Ranma tells Ukyo how he feels.

I tried to explain, at least! I'll only write a new chapter with _positive_ feedback. That doesn't mean "Pretty good, but..." It means "I liked it."

I'm not trying to be mean, annoying or whatever the heck you think is evil. ^_^

-Ukyo-chan


	3. A Mother's Curse

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, I don't own Ranma, bla, bla...

I **still **haven't gotten any good reviews, but I'm bored enough to do Chapter 2. People are still confused... It's time for a little Q&A. 

1. In response to _What would the sword do if it hit Shampoo? _Think about it. What would happen to Ranma if he drowned in the Spring of Drowned Man? Same idea. No more kitty. Her mom doesn't know that Shampoo is a kitty. And she doesn't know that Ukyo isn't her friend. She thinks by cursing Shampoo's "friend," she will get back on Shampoo. But she sorta just leaves. Weird, I know... More of her later.

2. I know it's not a question, but in response to _Honestly, this fic needs to be rewritten. It is very difficult to tell what is going on or who is talking, _I can't think of what to say. If you don't like my style don't read my fic.

Ahem, anyway, on with Chapter 2!!

**********************************************************************

Chapter 2- 

(*_*) Shampoo (*_*)

My mother has left. Which is good, I suppose. I never liked her for much, leaving me with all the chores while she trained. Running away to chase Ranma was honor. She doesn't understand. She never has. I don't understand why she is mad at me. I didn't curse her! Ah, but she is gone. Now I have to deal with Ukyo, the spatula lady. 

I'm lying on an extra pallet at the Tendo's. I decide to look for Ukyo- to talk to her. We've never been friends, but now that she is cursed I think I should be nicer.

I look around, but she isn't there. Ranma's in his room, the Tendo's are out or something, and I can't find her. 

"Ranma," I say, "You see Ukyo?"

"...no. She--left. For her house."

I grit my teeth and decide to walk there. 

.:Ukyo:.

I'm still staring at the ceiling when I hear a knock on the front door. I jump up and walk towards it, slowly, as my head aches. I open it, and it's Shampoo. I almost jump, but just invite her inside and tell her to sit down in the restaurant. 

"So...how did your mother get so mad?" I ask, sitting down with two cups of tea, and handing her one. "Did you really curse her?  
"No. I no think so. She--never like me." 

"In any case," I sigh, "you should feel extremely lucky. Ranma..." I choke, biting my lip to stop my tears.

(*_*) Shampoo (*_*)

"He chose you," she finishes, and now she's crying. I don't know what to say, but before I know it I'm comforting her, telling her it's okay.

But I'm happy. Oh so happy. 

|/(Ranma)\|

I awake from my reverie, one of happiness, with a start. I realize what I've said to Ukyo. That I've chosen Shampoo. And that doesn't make sense to me. I wish I had said something different, anything at all. I'd seen her burst into tears. I have to go apologize. I jump out of bed, and run out the door.

************************************************************************

Short chapter, I know... anyway, to sum up what happened (not much!):

****

Shampoo "talks" (thinks) about mother/daughter relations (sort of).

Shampoo goes over to Ukyo's and apologizes.

Ranma realizes what he has done by hurting Ukyo.

OK, that's all of Chapter 2. Seeya! Hope to get some _good _reviews... ^_^


	4. Utter Bewilderment a.k.a. Chaos

Yay! Chapter 3!!! OK, no one seems that confused anymore. So let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan.  
  
_!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__!_  
  
Chapter 3- Utter Bewilderment a.k.a. Chaos  
  
.:Ukyo:.  
  
I can't think straight. First Ranma says he's in love with Shampoo, now he's apologizing to me. Neither of them are hostile. On top of that, Shampoo's being all nice. I guess I'm taking my curse easier now, and I don't know why.   
So, I'm staring at them blankly, when suddenly Ranma goes,  
"I gotta go! Just remembered something!" and dashes out. He drags Shampoo with him. Is he trying to make me confused? He's succeeding.   
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
  
As soon as we're outside the shop, I put my hands on her shoulders and say, sharply,  
"We have to figure out a way to stop her from being so depressed."  
"Depressed?"  
  
(*_*) Shampoo (*_*)  
  
"Depressed," he repeats. "We have to cheer her up."  
Why would I want to make her happy? I'm in love with Ranma, if she's happy I know she'll steal him, and--  
"Come on, Shampoo," he pleads. It is hard to argue with those eyes.  
"All right," I agree, "on one condition. You mine, Ranma. Please no go let Ukyo steal you." There is laughter in his eyes, and I add, "Please."  
"Right, come on." He runs back in, sits on the chair again, and says to Ukyo,   
"Want to come to dinner with me tonight?" He's mine! MINE!! He promised he wouldn't let her steal him. Promised...  
  
.:Ukyo:.  
  
I'm hearing the words, but it's like a dream. I am yet again confused. But I hear myself agree shakily, tell him I have to go, walk up the stairs. Leave. I hear my feet padding up the wooden stairs, muttering to myself. They have pictures of those girls with flowers and petals, picking them off, one by one, he loves me, he loves me not. I had always thought it was silly custom, but now I see the reason. Everything's clearing up... but then I just get even more confused.   
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
  
I feel so much better now. I can cheer her up. But I remember my promise to Shampoo--"Please no go let Ukyo steal you." Of course, she wasn't stealing me. But how will I explain this to Akane? I haven't even told her of my feelings for Shampoo, much less Ukyo. I'm torn. but I decide to go explain to Akane.  
She's doing karate, as usual. I walk up to her and say, quietly,  
"Akane, I need to talk to you."  
"Yes, Ranma?" she says, scowling a little. "I'm busy now."   
"Um, yeah. I need to tell you that--" I can't say it. Not the part with Shampoo. "I'm going out to dinner tonight. With... Ukyo."  
  
{/}Akane{\}  
  
I hear his words, but try to ignore them. I can't. He's going out with Ukyo, why should I care? I punch the bag in front of me and bite my lip angrily, and say, jerkily,  
"I... don't... care."  
Why should I? It's just one measly dinner, spent with a childhood friend he's known all his life. Even if she's a girl. I shouldn't care.  
But I do. I do care, with all my heart. I wish this wasn't happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe I'm obsessed with short chapters!!! That's a bad thing. ^_~   
  
Once again, I'm open to reviews, though I prefer good ones. Ask any questions and I'll try to answer it, in the fic or after, or during the Q&A section. Anyway, sum-up time!  
  
Ranma apologizes.  
  
Shampoo & Ranma try to cheer Ukyo up, and result is a date between Ukyo & Ranma.  
  
Ranma explains to Akane, who tries to contain her feelings.  
  
New chapter soon! Ranma goes on his dinner date with Ukyo... What'll happen? *dramatic music*  
  
-Ukyo-chan 


	5. The Dinner Date!

Yay! Eternal blessings to those who gave me such good happy reviews. I thought *no one* was reading it! Anyhoo, the dramatic Dinner Episode!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma is NOT mine. I mean, he's not Akane's either!!!!! He's Rumiko Takahashi's. (Hey! Lame joke alert here!)  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
~-~-  
.:Ukyo:.  
Ai! What will I wear? In some ways I can't believe I'm asking myself this.... In any case, I have basically NO clothes. I'll have to borrow someone's... Wait! No! I'll just go shopping :)  
  
{/}Akane{\}  
I'm not jealous. I'm not! Why should I be?  
Oh, pooh. I am jealous.  
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
I guess this is a date. Hadn't thought of it that way, but Shampoo and Akane seem upset enough. Why? I'm just trying to cheer Ukyo up. Oh well.  
I'm also wondering where to take her. Without being too fancy, but it can't be no fast food either. Gotta think... I know! That new place, uh, Nerima Cafe. I think that's it. I don't know. About the whole curse thing, she seems kinda happy. I despise my curse. I can't really imagine being happy with it...  
*SPLASH!*  
Heyyyy!!  
"Akane!" I yell, annoyed. But I sit back down and think again. No wait- I gotta take a bath now.  
  
{/}Akane{\}  
That felt nice. It helps to take out your anger on someone :)  
  
(*_*)Shampoo(*_*)  
Some people are meeean. I mean, Ranma's not. Of course not. Darling Ranma... but UKYO. I thought she was okay, and then...  
STOMP STOMP STOMP  
  
[:}Nabiki{:]  
Now how am I supposed to exercise, with all that stomping?! Is Shampoo still here?   
  
(*_*)Shampoo(*_*)  
*Still ranting in Chinese* ARRR!!!! I want to...to... eat her! Why didn't I give her the Kiss of Death? I'm madd!! Why does she get to go on the date with Ranma! .... *Rant Rant Rant*  
  
.:Ukyo:.  
Shopping was fun! Fun, can you believe it? I always hate shopping. Anyway, I bought a pretty dress. It's a mint green color, and it's almost knee-length. I wonder where he's taking me? Oh the curse is worth it, if Ranma goes out to dinner with me!!! I can't wait until tonight!  
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
Wait... what does a guy wear out to a dinner date...??  
"Ranma! It's time to goo!" yells Nabiki. Apparently, she's amused.  
"One sec!" I grab some nice pants and a shirt out of my closet, put them on, then race down the stairs. Waaiit, I have to drive?  
  
.:Ukyo:.  
Ranma's not here yet.. wait. That's because it's not 7:30 yet. Whoops. Anyway, I can't even imagine how happy I'll be tonight. Beautiful candlelight, a quiet table...(AN: She doesn't know where they're going :P)  
Ohh! There he is! Wai!   
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
I am not educated in how to pick someone up for a date. But in any case, there was Ukyo in a nice green dress, waiting by the door. A shock goes through me. She's never been so-feminine. I take her arm and lead her down to the car.   
"So where're we going?" she asks charmingly.  
  
.:Ukyo:.  
"It's a surprise," he grins. "I'm sure you'll like it.  
I get in the car slowly.  
  
*Later*  
  
That car ride was interminable. Maybe that's just 'cause I'm waiting for something... Probably.  
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
I lead her out of the car again, and as her eyes fall on the name of the cafe, the people, the setting, a look of shock comes upon her face.  
"O-oh," she says, returning to normal. "What a nice place. Let's go in."  
We proceed to do so, and sit down by a window seat. "What would you like?" I ask.  
"Um, I'm fine with water."  
A waiter comes up, and the whole thing's repeated. Then she looks at me intently and, after a deep sigh, asks, "Ranma, why did you really invite me here?"  
"R-really? Uh, um..." What should I sayyyy?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
  
.:Ukyo:.  
I meet his gaze.   
"You did it to cheer me up, didn't you?"   
I don't know why I have this sudden sense of doubt. It's- the look on his face.  
"No, n-no, I-"  
"Look Ranma, it's really okay if you did. I don't mind. Let's just have a good time, okay?" I say, and try to smile. I think I succeeded.   
"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go to the ladies' room." I get up, and walk away.  
  
|/(Ranma)\|  
I did do it to cheer her up, and she's fine with it. Then why do I feel so empty?  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Hope you liked the new chapter! Sorry, no recap this time. Seeya, and review please!   
Visit my site: sakuramist.4t.com  
-Ukyo-chan 


End file.
